Can't Stop Running
by Corokraze
Summary: Daxter has finally found his bestfriend after searching for two years, but theres something off about Jak, and add this to Daxter's problem with hiding how he feels and poor Dax doesn't stand a chance. JakDaxter, Dark JakDaxter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!! But I do own the main story plot.**

**Can't Stop Running**

I remember the day that led me to this horrible place. Me, Green Skin, and Jak were waiting for the buxom bitch to finish tinkering with the warp gate. I didn't like where this was going but of course who would listen to little ol' Daxter, after all he's only a spineless womanizer who just so happens to look like a weasel. But that's not true, okay I'll admit I can be spineless at times, and yes I do hit on the women like a starving man presented with a buffet, but seriously ever heard of cover up. Its not that I don't like the ladies, they're wonderful especially my Tessy-kins but they don't light me up and make me wanna fly. Their fun to talk to and more fun to hit on in the most shameless acts that are out there but in all fairness I prefer my significant others to be so firm you can bounce a quarter off their fine ass, and having green to blonde hair and piercing blue eyes just happen to be perks. I can even take the extra personality that just so happens to make them grow horns, turn all purple-people-eater, and have black holes for eyes. But what I can't take is that person allowing every damn woman in tight fitting clothing to drape and rub against him as if they were marking him as theirs. I'll have you know I have a permanent spot right on the guy's shoulder that means I LEAVE THE DAMN MARK!!!! But ya know I lived I delt, and now I'm rambling, back to the point at hand, or paw in whichever case applies, so yeah I'm twittering away on Jak's shoulders, his eyes are glued on Kiera's ass, why I'll never know everytime she turns I'm shocked she doesn't knock something over with those two marshmallows she has in her pants. But I'm sitting there playing with my tail, a nervous habit I picked up on our last adventure when she does it, she manages to make the thing work the only problem, it sucked us in shot us out and we had no clue where we were. First thing I noticed was the stench, where clean air and ocean breezes once were was the over whelming stench of grease, people, and mess. But there was no time to take in the scenic view, because as soon as I got Jak up and running, he'd lose his head if it weren't for me, we were attacked, well Jak was attacked, no one cared about the snarling Ottsel. They took him, he tried to fight but they just grabbed him and just like that my light was gone, the Jak to my Daxter was removed and I was alone. Let it be dully noted that I did not break down right there I waited till I was safely hidden then I broke down, it was not pretty. But now I was on my own and I refused to stay that way, I was going to find Jak, get him back, get my old body back, and show him exactly why Kiera had nothing on me.


	2. Can't stop searching

**Chapter 1**

TWO YEARS!!! It took me two fucking years to find him, and no, these weren't vacation years, these were hell in a hand-basket ones. It started from me breaking down and just got worse. But I found him, I'll admit it was a bit anti-climatic but I did it. I guess it pays to be small and furry, nobody looks twice, unless I open my mouth and grace the world with my brilliance. But still it took way too long, and in the process I managed to accomplish the one act that Jak couldn't. I got turned back into a human. Granted it was my goal since I first turned furry, this just led to me being put in some of the worst situations possible. I managed to join up with this group called the underground but seeing as I'm not really muscle material they used me for infiltration and information retrieval, no matter what the cost. That Thorn guy really owes me, though he still treats me like I don't matter and that nothing I do is good enough. Though I guess I do have to thank him, its because of one of his mission assignments that I actually found out about Jak. I was to "talk" to some guy named Errol, nice guy when he wasn't leering at me or Tessy-kins. I'll admit with my slim build and now long hair that changed from gold to red I do look like a girl but people I am a GUY!!! Tess finds it amusing as all hell but I'm not really amused when a guy seems to think " Hey lets make a pass at the pretty red headed wench!" Nope, not amused at all but I will admit that it is amusing to watch their faces when they realize I'm not exactly as feminine as they thought, and having a mini version of a Vulcan trained right on their family jewels might also be some part of an incentive to back the fuck off. But back to Jakie-boy, I found him after managing to creep around the guards and steel one of those weird hover crafts you use to get around this dump. He was strapped down to a table, and out like a light. And that's where the story gets interesting.

"Jak wake up come on you can't give up now!" I screamed, he moaned a little but did nothing. "Jak say something please, buddy, pal, golden Adonis?" I stuttered hoping that one of those old terms of endearment would wake him up. Oh it woke him up alright.

"I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!!!" HOLY SHIT HE TALKED!

"Um Jak, buddy…you're alive! Okay now to get you out of these things." I muttered, just as I was about to blast the shackles off Jak turned purple and just ripped his way out of his binds. He was snarling, scary, and oh my god sexy as all hell. I barely managed to stop myself from drooling before scary Jak started to advance on me. Now two things happened at this point, one I started to think that Jakie-boy has certainly filled out in the most appealing way possible, two those claws looked like they might be a tad bit uncomfortable. "Jak? Um buddy what are you doing its me Daxter, you know your wing man, your best friend, YOU BRAIN!!" I screamed, he had been backing me into a corner and at this point he was extremely up close and personal, and I'm not going to deny that I didn't mind the position we were in I just wish it was under different situations. Unfortunately as I looked up into Jak's face instead of soul-searing blue eyes, pitch black were looming down on them, I think I saw a flash of recognition before it was lost in the depth of black. Then the most uncomfortable feeling started racing up and down my spine. Over the years I had managed to hone my senses to detect a certain energy that has been the bane of my existence for the better part of these past few years. But hey when you're all of a sudden launched into a huge pool of the stuff you'd pick up on what it feels like too and Jak, was practically omitting the stuff, and my body unfortunately seemed to think we were in the pool again and was shutting down. Then when I thought I was going to black out in the arms of my gone-psycho best friend the weirdest feeling started to spread from a point on my neck down south. My vision that had been going dark around the edges started to clear into crystal clarity and my limbs which had been heavy before decided to give out all support, but instead of falling to the floor in an undignified heap strong arms caught me and pulled me flush against a broad chest that I had only dreamt about in my dreams. It turns out while I was in lala land that the nuzzling going on at the side of my neck was actually weird demon Jak letting his mouth have its way with my sensitive appendage and usually I would lean back and take any offering Jak had to worship my wonderful body but this, this wasn't right. This wasn't my Jak, I mean it is my Jak but I know that he isn't all there right now, my Jak wouldn't do this, he's as straight as they come unfortunately for me. "Jak stop…please…don't do this to me…" I moan as I weakly push against him, I want to give in I do especially since that hear is trailing towards my ear and I know once he reaches it I'll be gone. "Please, don't…don't tease me…" I sob, I want to, I want this so badly but I know Jak doesn't. I can feel it in the tension of his arms, its like they're fighting to hold on and fighting to let go all at the same time. I guess my last sob worked because Jak stopped just shy of my ear, or so I thought.

Right into my ear with the most husky bed-room voice I had ever heard Jak use on anyone least of all me"You're mine to do with as I want Dax…not even you can tell me no." Then I was on the floor in an undignified heap as Jak, my Jak, stared at me in shock, hope, and horror.

"Dax, is that you? Oh my god, are you alright I could feel him near you but I couldn't stop him, he didn't hurt you did he. Oh god Dax speak to me." Jak screamed, he was becoming a horrid mess and I was still reeling from the recent shock to my system. But one look into those worried blue eyes and I knew my Jak was back, and I knew that he had no clue what just happened. Pity, I wasn't sure if I was happy he was back to normal, or disappointed.

"Jak you stupid idiot! I run risking my tail!" At this point I shoke my scarf at his bewildered features because it was a habit I wasn't able to get rid of after I changed back from my ottsel form. "And when I finally get here not only are you taking a little siesta, but then you wake up go all purple-people eater, and try to EAT ME!!!" I screamed, okay maybe eat was a little over the type but I had seen him eyeing my neck and guessed that I probably had a nice size hickey on my neck from darkJak's attention.

"Dax…I…Did I say anything while I was you know…"

"Dark, creepy, oozing Dark Eco like soaped up loofa! Pick one Jak, I think they all work." I yelled, I was still shaken and this weird feeling was coursing through me, I felt like I needed to be back in Jak's arms and it wasn't my Jak I was talking about, I don't know what happened but Its like my body is reacting differently to Jak's Dark Eco. Its like I've become addicted to it and that's not good. But maybe its just Dark Eco in general I mean I lived in a form that was caused by it for the past couple of years and only recently changed back and the Doc did say that my body would be experiencing side affects and this might just be one of them. "Look lets get out of here you can explain what you've been doing while I've been looking all over for you 'kay?"

Well I guess I was wrong about me being addicted to Dark Eco in general, and that is one expierence I don't think I'll be forgetting in a while nor what happened after. I'm not sure whats going on but its like Jak's got a Jeckle/Hyde persona going on and Dark Eco's the on and off switch. We were battling our way out of the base that Jak had been kept at for the past two years when we ran into a couple of guards. One decide it would be funny to throw me into a crate containing dark eco vials, I'm not sure he knew what was in the crate but it hurt just the same. Only problem was the Dark Eco started to rip into my system like acid. I'm not sure how long I was on the ground writhing in agony, but then I felt strong arms around me in a possessive grip and an electric presence started to press into my mind. As I came around I noticed an assortmant of things; 1. My limbs were seriously not working at the moment except to grasp the arms holding me tightly. 2. My body seemed to be absorbing energy from the one pressed against my back. 3. Those wonderful lips were once again on my neck only this time they were definitely on a non-stop course for my ears.

"Jak! Gods, stop…don't…stop….please…" I pleased, whether for him to continue or to stop I no longer knew all I knew was that his mouth was nibbling on the rim of my ear and there was a definitive bulge pressing against my ass and I was only too happy to wiggle against it. The arms that had at first held me in a merely comforting hold tightened into steel bands, and were most definitely not going to be letting me go anytime soon, not that I minded, I was currently in a happy little state and the arms made me feel wanted.

"You're mine Daxter, no one is allowed to hurt you but me, no one is allowed to hold you but me, do you hear me, you're mine!" Freaky Jak murmured into my ear, all I could do was nod hell if he had told me to chop of my hand at this stage I'd have asked for a knife no questions asked. Dimly I registered that maybe this was wrong, and I should not be this submissive to a highly aggressive being threatening me with marshall law but in a way its what I've always wanted from Jak, and if its his alter ego offering it well I'm not sure I can resist. And I'm not sure I want too.

I'm not quite sure how long we sat there, me in Jak's arms squirming in pleasure as he amused himself with seeing how many sounds he could pull out of me just by playing with my ear and neck and let me tell you I've made sounds that not even I knew were possible. But all good things must come to an end, because it was till Jak's hand started to creep up my shirt that I felt him stiffen and the soothing blanket of Dark Eco Jak had been admitting cut off like a switch and I was left trembling with need and my rationality flooding back to me. This was bad, very, very bad.


	3. Can't Stop the addiction

Chapter 2

You know, you would think that after being a small furry animal, awkward situations wouldn't fluster you so much. Not the case, lets just say I've never seen Jak act like he did when he came right back to the saner side of things and realized that he had me pinned against his chest and his mouth was extremely close to my ear.

"Dax?"

"Don't! It wasn't you, it was tall dark and dangerous, you couldn't stop him and he didn't hurt me so don't worry about it" I muttered, as I stumbled to my feet, that last dose of dark eco was really messing with my head, and my sense of balance was a tad bit off. Jak must have sensed this because right as my face was about to get up close and intimate with the floor I felt strong arms catch me, then I was swept onto Jak's shoulder and we left the compound. Through the entire journey though I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to reasons why Dark Jak was infatuated with me, and why I seem to become an Eco-slut whenever he's around. It really doesn't make any sense, Dark Eco is Dark Eco right, just because Jak's body is emitting it doesn't mean it has to affect me like it does. Unless, is it really Dark Eco that Jak emits? I know it felt like it at first but its changed, and I know that its not like other Dark Eco as one of those Crimson Bastards decided to let me find out in a lovely hands on experiment.

"Dax?" Dear God I almost leapt out of my skin at Jak's tentative voice, which brings up another topic, How did he get his voice back? "Daxter?" Oh yeah Jak was trying to talk to me.

"What Jak?"

"Do you think you could tell me what happened…."?

"No."

"But…" I didn't give him time to finish, I slid down from his shoulder pointedly ignoring how wonderfully sensual an act it was and just led him to my awaiting zoomer.

While Jak had been looked up I decided I needed to learn how to fend for my self, so yeah I got a crash course in furry survival, then when I turned back, well lets just say I got another crash course, only this one was a course on what happens when you don't keep on your toes.

"Jak, you didn't do anything just forget about it." I didn't want to deal with his questions. "AND GET OUT OF MY SEAT!!!" The nerve of this guy, he just decides to steal my seat as the driver, and then refuses to give it up and then he drives like a bat out of hell, oh there was going to be hell to pay when we got back to the base, but of course things in my life are never that simple, cause wouldn't you know it we run into another rag tag band of the merry KG kiddies. So lets see to sum it up my life sucks.

Well Jak did his job, the KG brigade showed up, started being assholes to an old man and a kid, Jak stepped in and saved the day, and once again my eco machine managed to pop up and totally molest me, though there wasn't as much protestation on my part this time around, I guess its true I am an eco-slut and the scary part is I'm not disgusted by this, I think that last toss in the crate broke something. But hey who wouldn't want to be curled next to the hunkiest guy alive, even if he is purple at the moment, and he's murmuring into his ear how you belong to him and he plans on showing it each and every waking moment. You know that line would have worked except for the part that he's not out every waking moment and I swear if he doesn't turn off his eco emissions I'm going to get the shakes permanently. But this time Jakie-boy managed to pop right back up before we were once again put in a compromising situation at least I can explain why he seemed to be holding me to his chest with a death grip and make it sound purely platonic and not at all like the sex ridden hold it really was meant to be.

"Daxter come on, didn't you say you had to get back to your hide out before dark?" God I love his voice, though I still need to know how he got it back, I remember ol' green boy saying something about a disease when he was a baby destroying his vocal cords oh well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. AND GET OUT OF MY SEAT!"

I swear I'm never going to be allowed to drive MY zoomer ever again, what is with this guy and his constant need to be in control, and he almost scratched the paint! I just finished getting the fierce ottsel just right and he almost put a gash right across the face!

"Jak I swear if there is one scratch on her when I get off this thing, your going to realize you might be losing something very dear to you!" Damn I was pissed, I knew it because I was threatening the one thing that I knew I could never destroy, that would have been a total waste and we don't waste good things in this town.

"Come off it Dax, your little baby will be fine!" Jak shouted, dear god he was having too much fun trying to send me into a cardiac arrest.

"Take a left up there, the bar called the Hip Hog Haven, my friend Tess has a mission details I need to pick up before we reach the base." I was really nervous about going to the triple H though, not because I didn't want to see my Tessy-kins, you'd have to shoot me before I'd stop lovin' the girl but I didn't want Jak to see what kind of missions it was that his best friend goes on for the Underground.

"This Tess a lady friend of yours Dax?" I could see the question in his eyes, along with this weird glint that sent shivers up and down my spine, suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted Jak any where near Tess.

"The best one I've got, there ain't no others like her, I'd give her the greatest night of her life if it wasn't for the fact that she's too special to just be a conquest." I'm not sure, but I think I saw Jak's fist tightened on the handle just a tad bit more at my declaration. Then another thought struck me one I hadn't been thinking about to bust dealing with the fact that I had gotten Jak back. Kiera. I had found the buxom bitch not more then a couple of months ago; she was doing her thing without a care in the world. Somehow she managed to recognize me right off the back and lets just say after that confrontation Thorne made sure that we were not to be in the same room ever again.

Flash back

"Thorne I found out where the next shipment is coming in from." I shouted as I darted into the conference room, my information was very urgent seeing as the next shipment was do in about an hour. But the faces or should I say face in the meeting room with my surly leader was not one I was expecting nor one I wanted to see. "You!"

"My if isn't Jak's little stooge!" I hated her with a fiery passion.

She hadn't changed much, her hair was still the dual color of blue and green, her eyes as expressive as ever, and her body still scantily clad and what was covered was in material so tight you could tell she went commando. Kiera's attitude also hadn't improved she figured since Jak had a crush on her before that she automatically ranked higher then me on the priorities list, the sad thing was I though so too but like hell I was going to let her know I agreed with her.

"Well if it isn't the blue haired bitch from back home, what are you doing here toots, last I heard Thorne had a thing for leggy red heads that melt ice with the spandex the wear and not little tramps that think they're gods gift to all of mankind.

"Oh don't tell me you're still jealous over the fact that I chose Jak and not you." She giggled, true I had made a pass at her but that's only because she was getting to close to MY Jak and I figured he was enough of my best friend to not be interested in the girl he though I was, sadly I was mistaken. I had walked in on them one day and lets say Kiera never lets a moment go by when she's not shoving it in my face. I think she knew deep down that I was in love with Jak and that she could never truly remove me from his life on her own but that didn't stop her from trying to angst me into doing it for her.

"Bitch I only did that to hopefully stop Jak from being stupid and going with a slut like YOU!" I was mad, I was pissed and damn it if I didn't just rip out my gun and shoot her right here on the spot. I noticed Thorne was watching the proceedings with something akin to shock and humor.

"Oh please, your just mad that you got placed right where you belong on Jak's priorities at the bottom!" She laughed, she knew exactly what to say to make me want to curl up and cry. It was true ever since she stepped onto the stage poor Daxter was quickly forgotten, as Jak got familiar with the female anatomy.

"You wish, your just pissed because no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get Jak to be concerned with only you, you hated how if I had one single problem or I was hurt in anyway you were dropped like yesterdays trash and quickly forgotten." She was pissing me off to the point where I knew I would do something stupid in a second.

"Well Jak's not here now and you're once again nothing while I mean something once again!" She laughed, she was actually laughing at the point that Jak wasn't here next to me how cruel does a person have to be to point out the absence of another's most treasured friend.

"Yeah I don't see you looking for him either! You don't give a damn about him, so why do you stay with him, you've obviously got some kind of agenda, so what can Miss High and Bitchy want?" I snarled, in my rage my hand had clenched to the point where I had pierced my skin, so she wouldn't see I shove my hands in my pockets and remember the information I had originally come running in to deliver. "Thorne here's the details you wanted." I said stiffly, I needed to get out of this room before I did something rash like blow that fucking smirk right off of her Whorness's face.

"I don't have to look for Jak, Daxter. That's your job and once you find him I'll be right here waiting for him. Do you know how much it pays to be the girlfriend of a hero? Everyone wants to be you and not to mention the muscles are great in bed, but you wouldn't know that would you. Cause your just the side kick that nobody would want."

I snapped that's the only way to describe what happened, one minute I'm walking out of the conference room, the next my hands are around her neck and I'm slamming her head into the wall behind her, it wasn't until I was ripped off her by a pissed off Thorne and being held back by a puzzled Tess who had come in to see what was wrong that I came back to my right mind.

"You ever speak of Jak like that again and I will disfigure that ugly mug of yours so that he wouldn't recognize you even if he saw a tape of me doing it." I spun, ripping my arm out of Tess's grip and stalked towards my zoomer to go let off some steam.

End Flashback

Yeah those were some fun times, Kiera stills makes her stupid fucking comments but only when she knows that there's another member of the underground nearby who she can call out to for help incase I snap once again. I knew that once Jak saw here again I would be forgotten and to tell you the truth I'm not sure if I could take that kind of rejection after searching for his ass for two years.

"Daxter? This is the place isn't It."?

"Wha? Oh Yeah, just stay here while I run in real quick." I didn't wait for a reply I just jumped off the zoomer and dashed into the bar and right into my Tessy-kins arms, if I wasn't so gay and knew that she had the biggest crush on Ashelin I would seriously take advantage of the situation but as it was I just contented my self with being cuddled over.

"Oh Daxie, you're all right I was so worried, when I hear what you were going off to do I almost broke down. How dare you go off on such a dangerous with no back up and with out telling me! Do you have any idea how scared I was! And don't get me started on what the Blue Smurf bitch said while I worried, I swear she better be glad she got a new long term mission right now cause I swear next time I see her its going to be her and me, and a no holds Brawl." Did I mention that Tess hates Kiera too?

"Its okay babe, I'm alright you know that it would take an entire squadron of the amazing KG kids to take me out!" Okay so maybe only one stupid one but yeah I'm comforting people not telling he the truth.

"And that's how many KG's were stationed there Dax, I mean come on how could you be so reckless I mean I know you care for this Jak guy but I don't like you risking your life for him on leads that might not even have a drop of truth to them!" Dear god did I mention how much of a mother hen this woman can be. I only wonder how Ashelin handles her seeing as she's our undercover agent, and she's in a lot more danger then I am. Poor Thorne doesn't even stand a chance at winning our lovely dreadlocked red head.

"Tess I'm fine and what's this about bitchy-mic bitch, bitch getting a long term assignment?" I hadn't heard of any problems coming in that would need that tramp's abilities for a long period of time.

"Apparently Errol's gone back to racing and hear about Kiera from the other mechanics and decided she would be the one to work on his zooomer, this meaning though that she can't be going back and forth from the base to her lovely little shop with out catching the KG's attention so we now don't have to worry about her until the racing season ends which should give you about four months with lover boy. Which by the way did you find him?" I was about to answer when I felt a knowing trickle go down my spine and I was suddenly ripped from Tess's arms and enfolded into steal bear traps.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF WHAT IS MINE!" Wow Jak's got a pair of lungs. And poor Tess looked like she might die of fright right then and there, though I can't blame her if I was watching a weird beast like man hugging her to their chest and snarling at me I'd be scared as all fuck but never underestimate the power of being a women they either have courage that rivals no other, or they are just incredibly stupid to notice the warning signs of "BACK THE FUCK OFF" that are screaming at them.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAXIE YOU PERVERT!" And just like that I was somehow ripped from my eco-vent and into the arms of my Tessy-kins, I'm not sure I should enjoy the attention or squirm back to Jak, when he's like this I can't stay away from him, and from the look in his eyes he knew that just as much as I did. Wait a minute. HE WAS DOING IT ON PURPOSE! I knew I had hit it when he flashed me a smirk, oh I was pissed and just to piss him off further I returned Tess's hold on me and even when so far as to nuzzling my face into her lovely mounds of soft flesh. That I learned was going to cost me. Tess let out the loudest shriek I had ever heard and shoved me away from her, apparently she remembered the last time I did that I had barfed down her shirt, and then I was pulled roughly into Jak's arms and his mouth was covering mine with such intensity that it was all I could do to just hold on and melt into him.

He must have sensed my submission because the kiss went from brutal and punishing to sensual and passionate that I was left reeling. How does he do this to me, and this is just a kiss god only knows what the dirty deeds going to do to me, my forecast is that I'll lose any and all my remaining brain cells that managed to survive the foreplay before hand. I didn't want it to end but unfortunately fate like to toy with me and I immediately felt the stiffening in the body above me as it realizes who it is kissing and what kiss it was giving. Jak pretty much ripped himself away from me and I could tell right then as he did the one thing I hate the most. He did his little memory wipe, now he's going to convince himself it was some weird hallucination from the fresh air or something knowing him. I didn't let him see the pain on my face though.

Schooling my features into the best Happy Daxter look I could manage I introduced Jak and Tess, and Tess seeing on how I was acting didn't press the issue on the kiss she had just seen though I really don't want to know what she will do when she sees the reunion between Jak and Kiera. But that's right, the bitch is gone for a while, he's all mine for now. And I plan on making sure he remembers who it was that busted his ass out of his two-year hell whole, and who is the one he keeps claiming as his. Though I'm kind of wondering what my scary Jak will do if he ever finds Kiera draped over him, I hope he kills her, but a little part of me worries that he'll do what my Jak does and drop me for her. God it's been a long day.


	4. Take that smurf bitch

Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, this story is posted on both and and it means so much too me that you guys are loving what little there is to love at the moment. I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, even though I like to get my chapter out fast I don't want to jip you guys a good read for a second day update, and no I don't require reviews to make me write though I do appreciate them, they just give me warm fuzzy feelings. So thank you and no with the story.

I would never have thought that anything could be more exhausting then dealing with Jak's personality shifts but ya know I think the introductions between him and Torn beat the wonder twin act by a mile. If I wasn't dealing with Torn's constant belittling I was making sure Jak didn't do something stupid in his anger like blow my boss's head off, add to the fact that Torn decided to be a real prick and go over Kiera's mission details in front of me and lets just say any happy thoughts that I may have been thinking of involving me, Jak, and a jar of chocolate sauce turned to ones of me sending Torn through a meat grinder very, very slowly, I think a half turn every minute works quite nicely. Though I must say Jak's reaction to the news of Kiera was mind boggling, either he seemed to be like a kid who got what he wanted on Christmas or he was looking like his puppy was taken away, it was confusing and I already had a migraine for Tess's inquisition so I think it's time for me to drag Jak and my sorry ass off to bed. And no not for that lovely extracurricular activity though I do wish it were so, Jak seems a little tired to so I think a little R & R is just what the doctor ordered, but of course Torn had to be a bastard and take that away too.  
"Oh and Rat our supply rooms got a little full so one of the crates of Dark eco we're trying to work with is staying in your room, don't worry the shit shouldn't bother you unless you touch it but just so you know don't be banging on the boxes"  
Well Fuck.  
"You know Jak, sometimes I wonder why I put up with that bastard then I look at you and remember why, and just so you know I plan on making you pay for every rude, aggravating, and not to mention degrading comment, job, or errand I've ever had to do for that prick." I couldn't help it, all the things that have happened to me in the past eight hours were threatening to over whelm me, it was finally sinking in that Jak was here with me, right in front of me, and all the pain, misery, and horror's I've had to face in getting him back were starting to really make themselves known and I was hard pressed to make it to my room and not collapse right there, I just hope Jak conks out before me so that I can break down in peace. Sadly I knew that wouldn't be the case, and wouldn't you know it shit beaks loose once I get to my room.  
"Jak, look I need to talk to you..." I was partially listening so when Jak trailed off I began to worry, I know this whole talking thing must be a huge switch from his old mute days but Jake even when he just talked with his expressions never faltered, I swore at times the guy was too straight foreword but oh well. Next thing I knew I was once again back in his arms, I would say it was getting old but hey I like my eco-vent he's portable and I feel like a cat curled in a sun spot, but why'd he change. Then I notice those crates Torn had put in here, well one was cracked and my room was covered in Dark Eco blobs, and Jackie boy was just absorbing them like a broken-hearted girl and chocolates. This was odd. Next thing I know I'm being thrown onto my bed and a very hard, very excited body is pressing me further into my mattress.  
"Jak!" Oh god did I just squeak, dear lord and I didn't think things could get anymore embarrassing then they already were.  
"Shut up! I didn't give you permission to talk, its time you paid for that little stunt with that blonde tramp earlier today! Didn't I tell you only I can touch you or do you have selective hearing!" Wow he's pissed, but you know so am I!  
"What the Hell! I don't know who you think you are but nobody, and I mean nobody call's my Tessy-kins a tramp, not even you! And further more...oh god...stop...what..." I think my mind fogged out right there, Jak was apparently not likely my non-submissive tone and was clearly on a path of domination.  
"I am your master, and you are my BITCH"  
"I AM NOBDOY'S BITCH, NOT TORN'S, NOT THE SMURF'S, AND NOT YOURS!!!" I was way passed the point of being pissed now, if it wasn't for the fact that Jak had my hands pinned above my head I think I might just have socked him. I was so tired of people thinking they can control me, and that Daxter was only around to do their work for them.  
"I think you don't realize the position you're in Dax, you're mine, you have been since the day we first met on the beach!" Whoa wait, backup, rewind! Did he just mention the day on the beach, that's something between me and Jak, not me and the eco-vent I just recently today.  
"What the hell are you talking about, I met Jak on the beach, you mister eco-slug I only met today"  
"Wrong, I've always been there, lurking in he corners of Jak's mind, and now because of the treatment Jak's gone under I'm finally able to come out and take what's mind, you're mine Daxter, and don't you ever forget it." Dear god did he just end his sentence with a pelvic thrust! Oh god he just did it again.  
"Who are you? What are you?" I was so confused, here Dark Jak is saying he's separate from Jak, and yet that he is Jak, add this to the fact that he was pretty much humping me and god I can't think straight.  
"I am Jak, and what I am well that is a question for another time, right now I plan on making sure you know who you belong to for the next few hours." Dark Jak wasted no time in stripping me down to nothing, I had never felt so exposed and yet wanted except for that moment, his eyes though just dark voids felt possessive and yet I felt desire in there as well, though there was no way in hell I was just going to let him take me without having to work for it.  
"Get off me!" I'm not some common whore like the smurf I do have morals and I plan on makings sure that he understands that just because he threw me in a bed does not mean he's going to be getting his way at the moment.  
"No!" Dear god that word was frightening, but I refused to play bitch. Though I think he sensed that because just as I was opening my mouth to tell him off, his mouth was on mine and his tongue was easily forcing me into submission. I couldn't help but wonder if he ever kissed Kiera like this, and just like that it was like I had been doused in cold water, all the pain, all the suffering condensed into that one moment. I think I startled Dark Jak too. Though I guess that's understandable because one moment you have a defiant person in your bed whose slowly submitting to you, yes I can admit I was submitting I never said I wouldn't get into bed with him, he just had to work for it. The next he's got an armful of a shivering boy.  
"Dax?" I whimpered, I keened, I think I did all but cry, I wanted to god knows I did, and poor Jak was so confused. I could feel it as his arms clamped around me and held me to him. I felt him as he changed our positions so that he was on bottom and I was curled on top of him clinging to him like a second skin. I don't know what was wrong with me but I needed to be close to him, I needed more contact, the clothes had to go.  
"Clothes off now! Need...need..." I couldn't get the rest of my words out, so I just shove my hands up under his shirt, I think he was startled by my boldness but was going to deny me this. As soon as his chest was exposed I tried to curl up on him as best as I could, I need more skin to skin contact but that wasn't only it, I needed something more, and it was like he sensed it because once again I was on my back and he was kissing me with such adoration I finally started to cry. Two years of pain and torment broke and I sobbed like a broken child, and he just held me, I think somewhere in that transition Dark Jak switched back to being regular Jak, but the hold never changed the whispered words didn't stop, and the light kisses continued to reign down on me. And for me that was heaven, and then I lost consciousness. "Dax...hey Dax wake up, that asshole from yesterday is back and says he's got a job for you? Can I come?" "What's the job code"  
"I think he said something about red"  
"Shit!" I was in trouble now. Red meant I had to gather information, and not in the 007 kind of way either. And Jak wanted to come? That is so not happening, there is no reason for Jak to know that for the last year and half his best friend has been acting as a whore to gather information for the underground, no way in hell. Besides what Jak doesn't know, can't hurt him right? They say ignorance is bliss so I'll let him have some few moments of bliss. "Um not this time Jak, maybe next time? Heh heh this is a boring one I'm just suppose to gather some info and be on my way, very boring..." Well damn it seems my lying skills have deserted me, whatever shall I do? Panic like there's no tomorrow.  
"Daxter what aren't you telling me about this mission." Dear god, did he have like a lie detector on him or something, and since when has he questioned me about what I do?  
"Rat! The client is waiting, and wear the red pants he seems to fancy you in them." Torn's voice came from behind the door.  
"Client? Red pants? FANCY?!? DAXTER WHAT ARE YOU ABOUT TO DO!" Oh shit he was pissed.  
"Jak stop pestering the rat and get out here so he can change. Oh and put the piercing in while you're at it rat, I'm not sure what it is you do with that thing but he keeps requesting for it, and remember work him till he tells you about the next shipment of goods!" Oh god, well there goes my hope of Jak staying in ignorance.  
"Daxter, what does he mean when he says, "work" him. What aren't you telling me about this job?" Was it me, or did Jak's voice get deeper, there wasn't any Dark eco around except for the shit that was SECURED in those crates, and I certainly don't see any dead metal heads, so why is it like my Dark Jak is standing four feet away from me.  
"Jak look, its just a part of my job here..." I never got to finish that statement, and I'll realize later that maybe that wasn't the best way to break it to him that I sleep around for the underground.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU ONLY I CAN TOUCH YOU!" Well damn, he looks and feels like my Jak but I swear those words were straight from Dark Jak's mouth.  
"And what if I can't follow that rule huh? This is my main job for the underground, the main and probably the only reason why they've kept me around for so long and even let me search for you!" I couldn't help it, I needed him to understand that I wasn't hooking for nothing I did it for him...I need him to see that.  
"Well you're done now, that bastard can find a new bitch, and a new type of job for you, one that's going to include me from now on. It seems I can't let you out of my sight without you doing something completely stupid. By the way...what red pants was he talking about, And what nipple ring?" I was shocked, no I was completely and utterly gobsmaked, Kiera could have come in here and shot herself and that wouldn't even phase me. "Jak...I'm not sure I can." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Because all at once, Jak's features got thunderous, and I could swear that he was going to kill something, and were his eyes darkening?  
"You're not sure that you can?" Uh oh "let me tell you something Daxter, I didn't hold on for two years hoping to be reunited with you, to finally set the score straight only to find out you've been sleeping around for this group of idiots, and now you tell me that you're not sure that you can request a new job assignment, well let me tell you something Dax when I tell you to do something you better do it!" Oh I know he did not just order me to be his bitch.  
"Like hell I'll do what ever you tell me to! I'm not your Bitch Jak, and if that's what you're looking for I'll take you down to Kiera's shop right here and now and you can work out what ever frustrations you're dealing with on her!" I was nobody's bitch, I did have standards you know. I swear Jak has the creepiest laugh, after my little declaration he just starts chuckling, and not one of those little chuckles little kids get when they tell Santa what they want for Christmas, no this was one of those chuckles you get when you think you've said something smart and the person just starts to laugh at the sheer stupidity you just sprouted off. I. Did. Not. Like. It. And it seems Jak wasn't finished, because now I'm being pressed very hard into the mattress and my mouth is sufficiently being covered by Jak's and its like its eating every sound I make. I'm not sure why such an aggressive hold was having such an affect on me, but next thing I know I'm arching up into that deliciously hard body above me, and my arms are secure around his neck and are attempting to try and merge me with him. I can't help it, Jak, my Jak not my Dark eco vent, was here squashing me into the mattress, and dear god was that an erection that was grinding into my leg!  
"You're mine Dax, never ever forget that!" Oh I would have no problem remembering it, its you I'm worried about Jackie Boy. "Say it Dax, say your mine, and that you won't ever let anybody else touch you! Say you belong only to me!" Whoa now that's getting way to dominant, so why am I answering back already. And Dear god did I just whimper that I'm only his! Where have my morals gone! My standards! My dignity for Christ sake! "Good boy!" Ya know I think he was about to say more but right at that moment Torn decided to show up and lets just say Jak had a few words with him, and okay having Torn up against the wall by his throat may have also convinced him to just do whatever Jak says! And oh god those muscles were flexing in the most enticing way.  
"Jak..." Dear god I just sounded like a dirty little slut when I called out for him. Though I think it worked because now he's back on top of me and his mouth was doing wonders to my ear. "Jak...don't...don't stop...gods..." I do believe any and all ability I might have held in the lovely art of speaking has just fled me at the moment.  
"What do you want Dax...do you want me to touch you" oh god his hands were everywhere. "Do you want me to kiss you, taste you?" Gods I don't know what's going on but I do no one thing Jak needs to go further south right now, or just start slamming me into the mattress before I take over!  
"Jak I need"  
"Yes"  
"You lower, right now!" And then there he was, and where the fuck did he learn to blow like that. If it weren't for the strong grip he had around my balls I would have blown my wad right then and there.  
"Is this what you want Jak or maybe this is." And next thing I knew he was back in front of me and slamming home. I do believe at that moment I learned the true meaning of being fucked senseless.  
"Oh gods! Please Jak...harder...god fuck me..." Wow was I really saying that shit, I knew I've said it for my clients but that's because they asked for it now it just feels right! And hey he was fucking me harder.  
"Take it you little slut...you're my little slut you know that, you're mine! Only I can bring you this pleasure, only I can take you to new heights..." And now he grabbed the jewels again in a cast iron grip, "you see these, these belong to me!" And then I was Cuming, I don't know why that sentence set me off, maybe it was the extreme amount of dominance in it or maybe it was the fact that he was saying exactly what I wanted to hear. I don't care all I know was that I was experiencing the greatest orgasm I've ever had, and Jak was coming inside me, and everything felt right at that moment, and all I could think of was.  
'Take that you fucking smurf slut!' 


	5. Running Away from you

Chapter 4

'Damn my ass is killing me!' That ladies and gentlemen was the first thought that crossed my mind the next morning the next though I must say really was an eye opener. "I got Jak before the smurf!!! FUCK YES!" Let just say I think Jak was amused by seeing me clad only in my birthday suit jumping around the room in excitement.

"Dax what the fuck are you doing?" Oh god that voice! Oh sweet precursors let this heavenly being speak again. "Funny Dax, now stop being a freak."

Did I say those last thoughts out loud?

"Yes?"

"Holy Shit!"

"Dax shut up and get back in bed!"

Only if you promise a repeat performance of last night.

"Well you'll see if you get in now won't you?"

Okay I know I didn't say that out loud.

"Yes you did Dax."

"How would you know you haven't moved to look at me since you flopped over?"

"Because I heard you."

"Jak my hand was in my mouth, I wasn't talking… oh shit!" This was bad very very bad, Jak can read minds ooohhh no ,no, no, no! Not good not good, I still have missions, and god when the bitch comes back he'll know everything I'm thinking of how can I let him go and keep up a strong front if he can hear exactly what I'm thinking, oh god, oh god…I can't I…I…god I need a drink…drink…drink yes Tessy-kins she'll know what to do she always knows what to do! I just need clothes….clothes…aha pants….um why is my shirt on top of the large stack of dark eco crates? Wait why am I hearing laughter, oh god I'm going insane. Wait arms, arms around the middle this is nice but what I….

"Dax, calm down…NOW!" Well that jolted me back into reality.

"Jak…wha… whats going on?"

"Dax you were having a panic attack and you kept laughing and mumbling to your self. Calm down. Because as I see it, you're way to wired to go off to that blonde bimbo (HEY) right now and personally I currently like having your small little ass grinding right where it is."

Oh…OH! That's what was poking me. Oh and here comes the blush, dear god kill me now.

"If he does I'll find a way to make his eternal self miserable."

"Awe that's so sweet I bet you say that to all your lovers." And I'm back to Kiera, and the situation at hand. Even though I have Jak now at the end of these next three months Kiera will be back on the scene and I say bye bye to having Jak all to myself, better enjoy this while it lasts.

"Dax I'm not going to leave you for Kiera."

"That's what you said last time and next thing I know I'm forgotten on an island and return only to see you two bumping uglies." Hey now that I remember I'm still pissed off for that.

"Oh come on Dax that was like three years ago."

"You know what Jak, I really really do not want to see you right now, because as I've seen it with your track record you'll use me and then throw me away once your princess arrives on the scene and I'm not looking forward to that."

"Dax come on that was when I was stupid and…"

"And you haven't changed or at least shown me that you've changed. So I'll just save me the heartache and cut you loose now instead of later."

"Dax…"

"Get dressed and leave Jak just go, and maybe if you want you can go see Torn about getting a ride over to where Kiera is, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you." This was it, he was going to leave, I was going to go see Tessy-kins and drink myself under the table and hopefully either forget my name or just never wake up. Wait whats that freaky laugh I'm hearing? Ow fuck, steel walls and Daxter are not pleasant company. "Jak what the fuck are you doing, get off of me!"

"No. Dax I'm not sure you realize who you are talking to. I'm not some silly little customer who you can order away on a whim."

"A WHIM! I'M DOING THIS SO YOU WON'T BREAK MY HEART YOU BASTARD!" Ow and face meets wall once more though there is now a hand keeping it in place.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to speak yet pet. I think its time you learned the rules around here. You are mine, mine to do with as I see fit, you do what I say not the other way around. You belong to me you see, so when I tell you something you better believe it as if it came from god himself got it."

"Fuck You!"

"Daxter that was the wrong answer and now you'll have to be punished."

"Get the fuck off me Jak this isn't funny!" I'm not sure what he was doing but the hand had yet to leave my head but I could feel him shifting behind me and then I felt it, the most excruciating pain I'd ever experienced I'd rather mess with dark eco then this. "Jak stop, what are you doing get off me. God stop!" He was raping me! My Jak was…was…

"You're mine Dax and you do what I say got it."

All I got was that my vision was darkening and for once I welcomed the abyss that I usually feared.

Oh god my ass hurts. Why do I have a sense of Déjà vu oh yeah because I woke up like this not to long ago but why am I sore now. All I remember was me going into a panic attack and Jak…Oh god Jak he…he…toilet need toilet now! He raped me…how could he…oh god, I need Tess I need to get out of here and quick.

A quick look around confirmed that Jak was out of the room for a moment and that if I wanted to get away I needed to go now. Coast is clear and break for the garage. I managed to get to the garage and on a zoomer before I heard him and he didn't sound happy. God I never knew just hearing my name growled like that could send fear racing up and down my spine and yet give me a hard on at the same time.

"Daxter get your ass back here now!" And that ladies and gentlemen is my cue to get the fuck out of here. And I zoomed off just in time because the door behind me burst open and there in all his dark eco-ey glory was Jak and he looked pissed. Why me?

"Run now my little pet and have your fun but when I find you, and I will find you you'll regret running." Dear god how the hell was I still able to hear that, but oh god I need to see Tess and then hide, I don't know where but I can't let him catch me hopefully if I can stay away for three months Kiera will come back on the scene and he'll have forgotten me. Yes that's what I'll do, he's never remembered me when the smurf bitch was around so chances are he won't remember me now. Brilliant now to see Tess before I break down this is just way too much shit for lil' ol me to handle all by my lonesome.

"TESSY-KINS HELP!!!" I think I just shouted loud enough that even Jak heard that and he's all the way across town.

"DAXTER! Oh my god sweetie what happened, and where's Jak I figured with how you went on about him and how he was all over you, I wouldn't see you for a good month!"

"Tess…Jak did this to me, I don't know why but I need to hide from him for at least three month, can you help me?" I could see the anger brewing in her gaze when she finally comprehended that I just said Jak is the reason I look like I've gone three matches with Rocky Balboa and lost all of them.

"Daxie I'll help you but you need to tell me exactly what happened, but lets get you settled by the way you keep twitching at every sound I have a feeling you've only just recently left and he's still on the war path."

"Right on both counts baby, so lead the way to your oh so grand hiding place." I followed Tess into the back of triple H and watched as she went right up to a bare wall and rammed her fist right onto a crack, I of course thought she had lost it and thought to run again but then the wall opened quickly she ushered me in and followed soon after and closed the wall I guess and not a moment too soon because as soon as she did I heard a crash behind me. Wow on this side the wall was completely clear and boy Jak looked pissed.

"Dax…what's wrong with him?" Tess whispered in my ear I could feel her trembling behind me and I didn't blame him, Jak only had on a pair of faded and ripped shorts and all his lovely gleaming hard as rock muscles were being displayed to the world. And I couldn't help it, the sight of him still left me weak and trembling even after he raped me, I craved him, it wasn't till Tess pinched me did I realize that I was whimpering and trying to get to Jak. "Dax, what's wrong with you what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I need to go to him…" And once again she's holding me back if it wasn't for the fact that I was currently scared out of my wits of Jak I would have yelled at Tess but as it were the caged sensual animal that was still prowling around the room kept me sufficiently grounded.

"Daxter, come out come out where ever you are, I can hear your thoughts, I can feel you breathing come out pet, come back to where you belong."

Oh god I wanted to run into those arms, why I don't know because those words were sure as hell the exact opposite of comforting but I guess I wanted those arms to protect me from the words. I guess I was whimpering again because Tess was holding onto me tighter then before and her trembling had increased.

"I'm not leaving here till I have you Daxter, I've waited too long and I'm not going to let you go after just a simple taste."

SIMPLE TASTE! YOU RAPED ME YOU BASTARD! I ranted in my head, I was pissed now he had me willing for a night and all he remembers is the time I was unwilling!

"Oh Daxter, you should know by now there is never a time when your unwilling with me."

Crap he heard that. I quickly turned to Tess. "Knock me out."

"What?" She hissed back, eyes still glued to Jak's prowling figure that was moving around the room.

"He can hear my thoughts I don't know how but he can, he can't hear me if I'm knocked out can he." Damn this was taking to long Jak was starting to zero in on our location.

"Fine." And that was the last I hear before I found out just why Tess can manage a bar full of drunk me all by her lonesome. Damn that girl can hit.

Ugh…where…where am I?

"Daxie are you awake?"

Tessy-kins why…why is it so dark…what….

"Daxter please speak to me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

"Tess?" Oh god did that croak really come from me?

"Yea its me, you've been out of if for a couple hours, Jak finally just left but I think he'll be back." Wow Tess sounded really scared, I wonder what he had done. "Oh god Dax it was horrible, as soon as I knocked you out he went berserk. He started tearing up the place and pounding on every surface imaginable, thank god only I can open this door or we'd be toast. Oh god Dax he knew what we did, and the things he said, god Dax I've got to get you away from here." Whoa what on earth, could Jak have said to send Tess off like she is?

"Tessy-kins calm down, he's not going to get me, he's gone darling he's gone, now why don't you calm down and show me around this cool little nook you've got here." Wow I've never seen my Tesser's lose it like this.

"You…you're right I…I'm no good to you like this, come on I actually had this place installed incase I was ever discovered by the crimson guard, there's a secret panel in the wall that is outfitted to my hand and my strength, okay now on for the grand tour to your left is the bathroom no running water you just close the lid and whatever is in there gets vaporized nifty huh?

"Ah sure whatever you say Tess…um…Tess is this place soundproof?" I needed to be sure because even though I know Jak can here my thoughts I just want to be sure that you'll be safe."

"Oh don't worry about me Daxie I can handle myself, but to answer your question yeah these walls are soundproof, and we have all the food and alcohol we need to last us for at least half a year, though I'm worried about people crashing my bar while I'm in here maybe I should go up there to work and stay the rest down here with you…"

"NO! No Tess, you have to understand Jak knows you helped me and at the very least knows that you're in here with me, he's changed from my Jak this one will probably kill you just to know how to get me I don't want that to happen to you. In fact I'm planning on crashing her for another couple days and then I'm going to run, I'll try and keep in touch, but promise me that you'll stay in here at least for two weeks after I leave, that way he'll ignore you in search of me."

"Daxie I am not letting you go out there alone while that monster is searching for you. God knows what he'll do to you when he catches you!" I could see she was getting worked up and I really was too tired to deal with a rave right now.

"Tess stop, you know me, you know I know these streets like the back of my hand, he won't find me until its too late, trust me all I have to do is stay away from him for three months I can do that…I managed to elude Errol for an entire year and he had an entire army out searching for me. Jak is just one man albeit eco-enhanced he's still just one man!"

"Yeah one man who can hear your thoughts! Daxie don't think I don't remember those times you told me how there was an entire squad right under you and they never found you, what do you think is going to happen when Jak is right near you…he can hear your thoughts and your always thinking! Not to mention the fact that you lose your mind when he's around!"

"I do not!"

"Dax you were clawing at the wall to get to him, and all he was doing was growling! God knows you whined when he said your name! Your name from his lips sent you into a fit what do you think is going to happen to you when it comes to you to make a quick get a way and he says your name!"

"TESS SHUT UP! I can do this and your negativity is so not helping me right now. Now Tess baby I know how I get when Jak's around but I also know that I can resist him! Trust me I've done it before and he had me pressed up against a wall and trust me it wasn't as uncomfortable as people make it out to seem. But I can't stay here and put you at risk, I know that Jak has changed but there are parts of him that will never change and one of those things is that he's stubborn and extremely goal oriented when he wants something he will not stop till he gets!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S GOING TO STOP LOOKING FOR YOU AFTER THREE MONTHS!" Wow I don't think I've ever seen my Tess yell like that, I mean sure threaten a person's family jewels with imminent demise but that was always done in a low voice she liked the affect better but this, this was a hell of a lot more threatening then anything I've ever heard her do.

"Because that's when the smurf slut comes back to headquarters, trust me Jak has a long track record of dropping everything to focus on her."

"But Dax even you've said that he's not the Jak you remember don't you think that part of him has changed?"

"No."

"But…"

"Shush he's back." And indeed he was, Jak had just strolled back into the room though this time he had regrettably donned a shirt, though as soon as I had thought that a smirk graced his face and off went the shirt.

"Pet, I promise if you come back to me now, I'll forget all about your little stunt, and I won't punish you again I swear." God damn that voice! "Oh come now pet you know you love it." That's exactly why I'm damning it you son of a bitch! "Now now pet such language should not be coming from such a pretty little mouth." Oh hell no my mouth is not pretty. GO FUCK KIERA AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!! Wow I didn't even know one could scream in their head like that. "Now pet that was uncalled for. Now get out here now." Oh shit he was pissed. "That's just the tip of the ice berg darling." Oh fuck.

"Tessy darling I think you know what to do."

"Right" Ah blissful darkness.

"You can hide in your little hidden room Tess but don't disillusion yourself into the notion that I won't reclaim what's mine, he may think I'll leave him for that skank but he'll learn his lesson the hard way. I'll be seeing you."

"Fucking bastard" Tess snarled, she was currently holding an icepack up to the growing lump on the side of her Daxie's head. "Dax what are you going to do when your little plan doesn't work." Tess sighed and got the advil ready for when Daxter would need it.

"Is he gone?"

"DAXTER! But how, I thought that hit was enough to knock you out for at least a couple hours?"

"It was but I've taken harder hits so I prepared for the blow that time, I guess I need to practice more on keeping my thoughts quiet though I must say it worked splendidly.

"Oh so you did hear what he said right?"

"Yes and I'm not changing my mind, I know Jak better then that and like I said he'll do what ever it takes to reach an end that includes saying whatever he needs to, but actions always speak louder then words darling."

"Well if his actions haven't already proved that I don't know what will."

"Oh chill Tess, now lets get out of hear I have a feeling he's gone for now and I'm gonna need a large head start if I want to avoid him for the next three months."

"Dax if you don't mind me asking, what happened? I mean one minute you're practically dozing in all the attention and possiveness he showers on you and now you're running scared?"

"First babe, Daxter never runs scared and second he raped me okay, I told him to leave me alone and he decided to "punish me" as you can see I didn't take that too well."

"AND YOU STILL FOUGHT TO GET TO HIM!!!" Ouch I think that was a new decibal never hit by human kind.

"I can't help it, something just comes over me."

"Well I hope you know what you're doing Daxie because if you get hurt I don't think I could ever forgive you now come on, I've got this new zoomer you can try out I hear it's the fastest of its kind."

"Oooh toys me likey."

As Tess and Daxter finally left the room a figure jumped down from the rafters.

"Hm…so Daxter still believes that I will leave him…why? I left him once and I remember that time, Kiera had jumped me and told me to go with it so I did, only after did I realize what it was that I had done and I've regretted it since I've even told Dax that so why? Whatever I believe its time I've reclaimed my pet." And with that Jak walked out of the room with an evil smirk on his face.

That's it for now so um does anyone want to be my beta if so send me an email I'd like to have multiple ones just because I know people have lives and can't be at my beck and call thanks!


	6. Give it to me Straight

Hey sorry this took so long to put out, I've just been really busy with school and work, I'll try and step up the pace now that school is coming to an end.

Chapter 5

The new zoomer Tessy-kins showed me was to put it simply was gorgeous. Its sleek style was done all up in black with orange lightening going along the edges and the seats were actual suede leather.

"Tess! Where on earth did you get his baby?" I needed to know, this piece of pure mechanic ingenuity had to have been the fastest zoomer out there.

"I made it!" Whoa did I just here what I think I heard?

"Funny Tess, no seriously where did you get it, this must have cost you a fortune." I would hate to take something that obviously cost Tess so much money.

"I'm not lying Daxie, I made this, I've been working on it for years, I was going to show it to Torn but then our favorite slut came along and well, I refused to have anything in common with that tramp so I kind of just let it sit up here." I couldn't believe it, the one thing that I've always hated the smurf being better than me at, my Tessy can do better. Hell fucking yes.

"Tessy I swear if I wasn't gay I would marry you right here and now!" And I really would, except for the fact also that I'm still in love with my best friend even if he did rape me though can you really rape the willing. I know I said no but…did I really mean it or was it just cause I was angry at the moment. I don't know this is giving me a headache. "Okay Tess so all I need is a knapsack full of some essentials, a few things of ammo for my baby and I'll see you in three months." I know I tried to sound like my usual light self but I could tell just by looking at Tess' face that I had failed miserably.

"Dax I don't want you to go…you're safe here, I can protect you!" I couldn't help it when I heard that I just started laughing, and even though I know she was miffed in the beginning even she realized how dumb she just sounded. "Okay maybe I can't protect you but where will you go?"

"My old hide out." I of course hadn't been there for a year but I made sure that nobody would go anywhere near it.

"But…Dax if you go there you'll be trapped, there's no place for you to hide out there!" True that was the one downside but the upside is that you have to be able to find the damn place to trap me in it.

"Ah but Tess I can only be trapped if Jak knows how to find it, and I know for a fact that only I know how to get there." Well at least I hope I'm the only one who knows how to get there but I just won't tell Tess that. I can see that I've finally convinced her enough to let me go now, she leaves the garage for a sec and comes back with a huge bag. "Ah…Tess won't that slow this baby down?" Slow it down, I was actually worried the thing wouldn't be able to get off the ground with that huge bag.

"Don't worry Daxie my baby can carry this and both you and Jak and still reach its top speed in less then four seconds so don't worry." Well that's a relief.

"Okay then I guess I'm all set, I better leave now before he comes back, don't worry Tess I'll see you in three months, I'd try and see you some time before you but I can't risk running into him. Don't worry I'll be fine, I've survived this long through worse things than this." I knew I had to leave now, I don't know how but I could feel Jak approaching and knew if I had any chance to get away I couldn't dally any longer. "Bye Tess." And with those parting words, I hopped onto the zoomer and sped out of the garage, I nearly crashed the damn thing four blocks down cause I literally almost ran Jak over but I just sped up and went over him barely managing to avoid his grasping hand, I didn't even look back to see if he was okay, though I did flinch when I heard his angry roar, though that only prompted me to speed up even more. It'll take me three hours to get to the hideout, and I need to make sure that I lose him along the way.

I've been on this damn zoomer for two hours, and granted it's the comfiest ride I've ever had the pleasure of being on, I hate sitting on these things for more than a few moments at a time, they were definitely not made for long distance traveling. A few moments later, I start to see the beginnings of my hideout arise from the desert. Its not much but it was perfect for me in the beginning when I had no where to go. A two story steel building that just screamed prison stood proudly in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded on three sides by huge cliffs it was almost completely enclosed and you wouldn't notice it was there if you weren't coming in at the right angle. I had no doubt that I would be able to hide out here for at least two of the three months, and then I'd move on again, I couldn't bare to tell Tess I'd be moving my hiding spot because the truth is this is the safest place for me. But for now time to get settled in, this has been a really tiring day and all I want to do is curl up on my huge bed and just go to sleep. If it wasn't for the large distance between here and headquarters I would just stay here and go in for work every day, god knows my room here is better than that hellhole there. But oh well. "Honey I'm Home!" I love shouting that out even though I know nobody will answer, though today all it made me feel was this deep depression that was probably not healthy. I pretty much just dropped the huge bag that Tess gave me right in the entryway and trudged my way up the two flights of stairs I have to go up to reach my room. When I finally got to my bed I didn't even bother taking off my clothes or my shoes even though I knew I was filthy I just curled into a little ball and let all my feelings over the last couple of hours pour out.

I was so far into my pity party that I didn't even sense when the lights went out, or the feel of dark eco that only creeps along my skin when he's around. I didn't even notice when the bed dipped, I couldn't stop crying though, my sobs were increasing in frequency and were actually starting to hurt but I just couldn't stop. All I could do was curl tighter into a ball and clutch a pillow to me. I'm sure I looked a mess what with snot coming out my nose, and my eyes all swollen and red with fat tears leaking out of them but I didn't care. I barely noticed when I was rolled over and pulled into an embrace, though barely didn't mean I hadn't, I had and that knowledge did wheedle its way into my brain causing a red flag to go up, but I was too slow to react and then I noticed that the arms weren't hurting me just holding me, and I let go even more, I didn't even try and work out how he could have already found me but all I knew was that he was here with me, and he was holding me like I needed to be held and once more I felt this need well up and needed skin to skin contact. I guess Jak realized this because I found myself on my back with a topless Jak working at my clothes, sadly I think I hindered more than I helped when it came to getting my clothes off of me, cause while he was trying to unbutton my shirt I was just letting my hands roam all across his chest and shoulders and when touching wasn't enough I kept trying to pull myself flush against him. Finally though he had me down to my skivvies and once his hands were out of the way I promptly pulled him down on top of me. I don't know what is up with this new position but I felt like I was coming home. My small frame was being smashed into the bed by Jak's much larger and heavier frame, his legs were tangled with mine, and my hands were just holding him to me as I cried. I don't know when I became such a crybaby but I don't care. I don't care that I was literally pinned by the man who only early this morning took me against my will, I don't even care that he's currently nibbling on my neck, or grinding a slowly emerging erection against my own though that was very nice. All I cared was that Jak was here and just holding me.

"Pet…why'd you run? Why do you cry?" That husky voice along my sensitive ear just made me cry harder and cling even tighter to him, I was pretty sure by that point if Jak got up and managed to lose me for a few seconds there would be an imprint of my body down the centre of his. "Dax…open your eyes." I didn't want to so I shook my head and buried even more into his neck. My sobs were once more increasing and I was having a hard time breathing. "Pet! Stop! Look at Me!" Well when you put it like that, I managed to move my eyes up to meet his, and once we made a connection I was falling into his worried blue eyes, somewhere in my journey I heard him telling me to breath slowly, he could have told me to jump off a cliff and I would have listened. I don't know why he has this power over me but I do know that I don't want it to go away.

"Jak…" My voice was so raspy and soft, I was shocked it made a sound at all, but it certainly caught his attention. "Jak…" I'm not sure why I keep saying his name, but I do know that its grounding me so I murmur it just a few more times, each time I can feel his arms wrapping around me tighter and tighter, till I'm not sure you'd be able to tell where I ended and he began.

"Pet…I'm sorry." I'm not sure what he's apologizing for but I don't care all I know is that he was here holding me, he came after me and I was content for now. "Pet why'd you run?" He asked again, I figured he deserved the truth.

"You scared me." And its true just remembering the rage on his face scared me more than I ever thought possible, I've gone through some frightening things in my life but seeing Jak's anger made all of them seem like a walk in the park.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take my anger out on you…." I could tell he wanted to say more, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Jak…just hold me please." And he did, I'm not sure how we managed to fall asleep as we did, though I think Jak might have shifted us a bit after I fell asleep, but all I know was that I was safe, I was protected, and most of all, I felt loved. Though I know waking in the morning will be an interesting affair.

"Pet, wake up…" I'm not sure whose trying to wake me up but they better go away, "Dax get up!" Wait there isn't suppose to be anyone here. That thought made me shoot up but then a fierce pounding in my head made itself known right away. Nausea was quick to follow.

"I'm going to puke." And just like that I found myself being supported over the toilet in my bathroom retching my guts out while someone kept my hair out of my face. "Jak how'd you get here?" I croaked out.

"You can't hide from me pet, now lets get you back to bed." Well I guess that does it than, I noticed though that when Jak put me back into the bed he didn't get in with me.

"No…stay please." I'm not sure it was the death grip I had on his pants or the fact that I must have looked so pathetic looking up at him with puffy eyes and nose, with a glassy look to my eyes but all he did was nod and sit down on the bed, though he took his pants off first. As soon as he was in the bed with me though, I promptly crawled my way up onto his chest and laid there, totally ignoring the point that I was straddling him, and my wiggles probably weren't helping him with a certain part of the anatomy I could feel becoming prominent, though I didn't care because I soon passed out. I woke up about an hour or two later when I realized my pillow was breathing really heavily into my ears, though I could easily figure out why when I pressed down to sit up and felt the most delicious hardness pressed against my ass. Looking down at Jak, his face was all scrunched up and his hands were grasping the sheets I guess in an effort to not wake me up, that I believe just won't do. Making sure to grind my ass into his dick I bend over to take one of his nipples in my mouth. Yep that definitely got a reaction out of ol' Jakie boy, considering his eyes sprung wide open and he arched right into my mouth. Once I figured he had managed to gather his wits back to him I found my self on my back and Jak was grinding his erection into my own.

"I could get use to you waking up like this." He gritted out through his teeth. I could only keen in response, but I knew I needed more.

"Jak, please, in…in me now!" As soon as those words escaped me I felt him withdraw and I couldn't hold back a sob, thinking I was being rejected, but then he was back on top of me and both are skivvies were missing and I could feel a slick finger breach my entrance. "Don't bother…in now!" I knew it was going to hurt but I needed it to hurt right now, I needed to make sure that he was still here with me and not back in the city. He worked his finger in me for a few more seconds and the next minute I was completely filled with him. The burn of his entrance was agony and heaven all at the same time. I could tell he was waiting for my cue to move and I gave him just that, rolling my hips I felt the tip of him come in contact with that little bundle of nerves that I've only had hit a few times before and most of them were from the last two times I had with Jak. "Ungh Jak please!" I'm not sure what it was I needed, I was still riding high on that pleasure wave but he seemed to register what it was that I needed and quickly started moving in and out with an ever quickening pace till it got to the point that I couldn't even keep up anymore and just let him pound into me, the whole time. Soon though I realized that I wanted to do something, and though I could feel us both reaching our peaks I somehow managed to flip us over so that I was on top and then promptly started to ride him. I'm not sure what it was about this position but Jak let loose one of the sexiest growls I had ever heard and that was my undoing, I continued riding him though, I don't know why but I needed to feel him release in me, and then he was. After Jak came I promptly collapsed on top of him, I felt him ease himself out of me and I couldn't stop the whimper of protest that came from my lips but I did manage to stop the squeak that came when I felt the sheet being used to clean my sensitive bits. Easy there with the jewels Jak! I felt more than heard his chuckle but non the less I could feel myself becoming hard one again. Jak must have noticed too because he let out that growl again and then I was on all fours and Jak was entering me again. I'm not sure how long we kept screwing each other but after the third orgasm I think I passed out.

"Daxter wake up!" What is with this man and waking me up when I'm happily content to sleep? "Come on Dax, you've got to eat sometime today." Wait did he mention food! "Yes now get up you Lazy ass!"

"Hey I'll have you know that it is this ass they you are so relentlessly pursuing!"

"I believe you mean pursued, I've conquered that ass, its mine now, and I plan to prove that to you after you've eaten something." Jak growled in my ear, my dick promptly stood at attention at the sound but the growls coming from my stomach easily made my decision known.

"Well then lead me to the food, oh cocky master of mine." I'm not sure what part of my statement made Jak freeze but I soon found my back pressed up against a wall and Jak was kissing me like a drowning man gaining oxygen.

"Say it again!" I'm not sure what he meant but I think I had a clue.

"Master?" Oh yeah, that was definitely the word and once again Jak is happily sliding home and now I'm being fucked up against a wall, is there no surface safe in my humble abode.

"I plan on having your ass on every surface I can get you on!" And he definitely meant that statement if the hard thrust that punctuated that statement meant anything.

"Jak please! God fuck me!" And he did, pulling my legs so that they were over his shoulders he penetrated deeper and harder than ever before. "Jak I'm…I'm coming!" And Daxter was once again regulated to a sperm fountain, and with a few more thrust Jak was emptying himself into me, he refused to move for a second, though he did once I started to feel the stretch this position was putting me in.

"You've really got to stop distracting me with sex." Jak mumbled as he just carried me to the room I had turned into a kitchen of some sort, the original was too banged up and nasty to actually use, so I moved some of the stuff into an old interrogation room and voila the perfect kitchen!

"But _Master_ I believe you're the one who started it!" Okay note to self don't use the word master unless I don't want to be able to walk for awhile because, once again I found myself being fucked only this timed it was on my make shift kitchen table! "Jak! God more!" I'm not sure how I'm still able to be craving more, but Jak definitely wasn't slowing down so why should I. And with a couple more thrust Jak and I are both coming together, I think I shall never wear clothes again, if I can have this kind of access to Jak at all times.

"As much as I'd like that pet, only I am allowed to see you in this state!" and then I'm being gathered up in Jak's arms and then deposited into a chair, quickly followed by a plate full of eggs and sausage. I figured they would have been piping hot if we hadn't gotten sidetracked by other things, but I was too hungry to care and promptly inhaled everything laid out in front of me. "Slow down pet I don't want you throwing all that up just as soon as you've eaten it." Now that would be a nasty image.

"Jak? How'd you find me?" I knew I shouldn't have asked that but I had too, this was the one place I though I could be safe at and if Jak could easily find it I'd need to find a new place soon.

"Why so you can leave again! I'm not letting you go Daxter!" Whoa he sounds mad!

"No, that's not why, I figured you did some weird dark eco thing to find me, but if this place isn't secure, then we a new place to go that is!" I'm not sure if it was the fact that I pretty much said, I'm not running from him anymore or if I included him in on finding a new place for us but the aura of anger that was surrounding him quickly went away.

"You mean you're not going to run anymore?" Sheesh I don't think I've ever heard Jakie boy sound so unsure.

"Jak I've just let you screw me how many times in the past few hours, if I wanted to leave you I wouldn't be standing here waiting for some post breakfast nookie!" Sheesh, when did I become such a horndog.

"And you say I'm insatiable." Jak grumbled, but before I could retort I was back in his arms heading back to our room, yes OUR, and he was whispering all sorts of naughty things he's going to do to me when we get there, while I'm not sure what half of those things implied I knew that if I need him to lose control I know exactly what to say.

"Whatever man, just remember _Master_ must take care of his pet!" Yep here comes the growl and theres the bed and here's Daxie getting some more action. I think I like this new position in life, its not so bad being underneath Jak all the time, its comfy, safe, and god does he give it to you straight.

Hope you lot enjoyed this lovely little smut filled chapter!


End file.
